international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:David Patterson
GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last David Nathienal Patterson Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) New York, America Birth date: Character date of birth ''' April 23 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Amelia Patterson Father: Name, Lucas Patterson Siblings: Nope Other important figures: Julia Patterson, Cousin Daniel Patterson - Cousin History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) David, was born to two rich aurors who spoiled him, he was born on a quiet morning when both parents weren't exepting. He was a surpise child, but he was one that both parent's loved. He was harsh and pushy when he didn't get what he wanted. He was not like either of his family members (Unless it's Julia, but she also is quite unquie) and he often was the one that was left out of things that the family planned to do. Becuase of his strong personality. His childhood was magical and his parents abouseltely spoiled him rotten, which is why his personlity is so mean. He was a huge bully to all of the local kids, and to his poor cousin Daniel. His favorite by far was Julia, he enjoyed her company, and she did his. But, when Daniel got his girlfreind, Freya, he was almost always defended by her. But, that did not happen for a while, he got his letter when he was playing with his cousin, Julia, when they were playing freeze tag in the green hills of the family farm when he ran super fast for a moment to catch up to her. He is currently in his 8th year. Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Says mind, world resvoles around him, good at potions (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Mean, stuck-up, bully (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) David is mean, spoiled and rude. He wouldn't even hestaint to say what's on his mind, he is a huge bully. He is vicous and cruel, but inside he does have a heart, but he is quite ruthless when dealing with peope he hates. Girls love him, but he doesn't really know what to think of them., but he does it just to have a fun evening. He thinks the world is resloved around him and only him. He doesn't care for others, but sometime, he learns to care, but that's rare. He is quite diffcult to get along with. Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) He has brown hair and blue eyes, he is quite handsome and he loves to wear expensive clothing, he has a natural tan. He is quite fit, and girls love his hucky body. He has alot of muscles, but he likes to wear normalish expensive clothes. His hair always looks like it's combed and falls in place whenever he wants it too. He doesn't wear gells or anything like that. (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Student or Graduate: 8th year Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *Current student (First - Twelfth) *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: Username 04:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) `04:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved